smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Davis Bloome (Earth 1)
Davis Bloome was the human camouflage for Doomsday, a Kryptonian creature that was the result of a fusion of genetic material taken from the most ferocious Kryptonian life-forms as well as the Kryptonians Zod and Faora. He was sent to Earth as genetic matter attached to Kal-El's spaceship: his true monstrous form remained camouflaged, adapting to the world it was sent to until it was ready to destroy the civilization. As a human, Davis worked as a paramedic at Metropolis General Hospital. In late 2008, Davis transformed into Doomsday and under the control of Brainiac, kidnapped Chloe Sullivan, whom he took to the infected Fortress of Solitude before transforming back. He was then imprisoned in ice by Brainiac, who stated that Davis would transform completely and permanently in 12 days. However, before this time period was up, Brainiac was defeated by Clark Kent and the Legion of Super-Heroes and a transformed Davis smashed out of his imprisonment. Davis returned to Metropolis a few weeks later, his evil side encroaching on his human persona whenever he became angry. As a result of Clark resetting time, Davis was targeted by Linda Lake. At Metropolis General, Linda claimed that she knew Davis' secret and began agitating him with the intention of getting Doomsday to release her from her restraints: however, Davis' transformation was halted when he suffocated Linda with a pillow. Subsequently, in order to control the monster within, Davis went on a murder spree, killing people whom he perceived as bad , but was routed by Jimmy Olsen, who witnessed one of Davis' murders: however, Davis managed to convince people that Jimmy was hallucinating. Soon after, Chloe and Clark discovered Davis' killing spree and his true origins. Davis tried to kill himself in a kryptonite cage, but he failed and instead adapted to the effects of kryptonite. He turned to Chloe for help, since being near her suppressed his bestial, animal-like side. After his appearance with Clark in the Fortress, Davis went on the run with Chloe. However, the Justice League located and captured both Chloe and Davis with the intention of killing Davis in order to protect Clark. When Davis began transforming into the beast, Chloe used Black Kryptonite to separate Doomsday from Davis. Clark battled the monstrous Doomsday and buried the creature deep within Earth's crust, while Chloe and Davis were brought to the future site of Watchtower by Jimmy. Once he discovered that Chloe had only been with him to protect Clark and was still in love with Jimmy, Davis fatally wounded Jimmy. He attempted to kill Chloe as well, but Jimmy protected her by killing Davis. Early life Doomsday was created on the planet Krypton through genetic engineering, by combining the DNA of the planet's strongest and most violent creatures with the DNA of the Kryptonian warlord Zod and his wife Faora. Zod and Faora attached the genetic matter of their "son" to Kal-El's ship sometime before it left Krypton. When Kal-El's ship landed on Earth in Miller's Field during the 1989 meteor shower, a burnt cocoon managed to find itself far from the ship and hatched a short time later: liquid leaked out of the cocoon to form into a young, fragile boy. After watching from behind a burnt bush as Jonathan and Martha Kent took away Kal-El, the boy was taken by Lionel Luthor's search team, who were sent to look for the Traveler and placed in the Luthor Mansion while tests were being run on him to check if he was the Traveler. Lionel's son Lex one day found Davis in a locked room, and they became friends. As they were playing, the boy was exposed to a chunk of kryptonite and experienced considerable pain. After Lionel realized that he had the wrong boy, he had his men leave the boy out in the streets of Metropolis. Saddened and angered, the boy transformed into Doomsday and killed them. Sometime later, the boy was adopted and named "Davis Bloome." According to Davis' foster records, his birthday is October 16, 1987, exactly two years to the day before the first meteor shower. He had no information for the first three years of his life. Between September 1990 and May 2006, Davis lived in five foster homes. He went to Lowell County High School and received his paramedic training at Metropolis General Hospital. Davis once gave an interview to a reporter where he talked about running away from foster homes when he was young. He later told Chloe that he had experienced blackouts ever since he was little and that, because of it, he felt like an outsider and did not feel comfortable staying in one place too long. On the Show Season Eight Davis first appeared shortly after a bus explosion outside the Daily Planet. He helped Bette Sans Souci recover and quickly befriended Chloe Sullivan after she helped him examine Bette. Later on, at the hospital, Davis offered to send Bette to a place where she could be taken care of, but Bette refused. He was also the first one that Chloe revealed her engagement to after the two became close after fitting a light bulb in the Isis Foundation. Chloe also revealed that she researched Davis and found out that his parents were dead and he ran away from numerous foster homes. Later on, Davis encountered Clark Kent in the hospital and mistook him for Chloe's fiancé and asked him not to tell Chloe that he told him. After Chloe's dangerous confrontation with Bette, she called Davis at his apartment, but received no answer. Unknown to her, Davis was actually on the street outside, lying on the ground trembling and mutating back to human form: he woke up screaming soon after. When Oliver Queen was poisoned, Chloe called in Davis to assist in healing him. Davis insisted on taking Oliver to Metropolis General Hospital, but Chloe convinced him to trust Oliver when he said no hospitals. Davis agreed, but also informed her that if Oliver didn't show any signs of improvement within one hour, he would have no choice but to bring him in. Later on, Clark visited Davis at the hospital just as he was preparing to depart and retrieve Oliver. His plan was to give Oliver some adrenaline shots, but after seeing another woman who had the same poison die from an adrenaline dosage, he chose not to. Davis spent the rest of the time at Oliver's side and was the one who administered the antidote to him when Clark retrieved it. When Chloe arrived at Isis later on, she found Davis staring at the computer room she accidentally left open. He questioned her about the computers and after seeing her plant research, expressed that he felt her intelligence was a bit unusual. Chloe admitted that she was having problems with her intelligence, but Davis told her that everyone has their own secrets and dark side that they might not understand, even him. While mutated as Doomsday, Davis went to the Ace of Clubs, where he went on a rampage, killing several innocent people before mutating back to his normal self. Clark arrived on the scene and found Davis unconscious and covered in blood. Davis later awoke on a stretcher and was dazed and unaware of how he got there. He then got up and left, going back to Metropolis General where he took a shower and found that all the blood on him was not his and crouched down in despair, wondering what he had done. Davis then got changed and took a sample of his own blood before Jimmy Olsen approached him and asked if he could ride along with him when he went out on duty: Davis reluctantly agreed. Later, Davis cleaned Mary Pierson's body, finding skin under her fingernails and placing it into a container when Chloe came into the room. Davis admitted to her that he believed himself to be the killer. Chloe took him back to Isis where she talked to him, with him telling her that he believed there was evil inside him trying to get out and that was why he never stayed with one foster home as a child. Davis was just about to go out on patrol when Clark confronted him about a file he had in his locker about the recent murder victims, noting that he was always the first on the scene. Davis said that he was collecting them because he wanted to do more and noted that there was also a figure in the background and accused Clark of being the city's peeping tom. Davis then went to meet with Jimmy for his ride-along. They were riding in Davis' ambulance when Davis started to look dreary and pale, as well as a call for a murder was issued: they responded to it. Davis went into the alley and was attacked by a shadow creature before screaming out. Clark arrived on the scene: when Davis called out, the shadow creature grabbed him and pulled him backward and was beating him until he went to get Jimmy. After Clark defeated the creature, Davis got up and was okay. The next day, Davis met Chloe at a café and talked about what he told her about himself: he then hinted about his feelings for her before she said that they should not see each other as much. He then went back to his ambulance with the crucifix of a murder victim visible. When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Faora had earlier remarked to Clark that "Earth's ultimate destroyer" is her son, without revealing to Clark who he was, as well as that he stood no chance against him. Davis bumped into Chloe again when she was trying to find out what was happening with her memories and remarked that she had been acting odd. He then tried to slip a note under her door in the Talon, but found that Jimmy was there and told him that he (Davis) couldn't attend his and Chloe's wedding. Davis again found Chloe when she needed his help due to Brainiac taking away her memories until Davis was the only person she remembered. He assisted Clark and Jimmy and got Chloe to the Talon, but was forced to knock her out with a drug because she began to get angry and scared. Davis left to get help for Chloe, but Clark super-sped her to the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El healed her. Jor-El later told Clark that Brainiac was trying to use Chloe as a vessel to contact the "ultimate destroyer" who, unknown to Clark and Jor-El, was Davis. After Clark left, Brainiac asserted his presence over the Fortress, telling Jor-El that Clark and subsequently the House of El, would fall and thus a new age of power and strength would begin. He further revealed Doomsday's arrival by embedding the Kryptonian symbol for "doom" into the ground. As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who tried to apprehend him. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis awoke in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. After weeks of being missing, Davis finally returned to Metropolis and began taking anti-psychotic pills to help contain his homicidal tendencies. Davis then met with Chloe and after admitting the danger of being his friend, suggested that they keep some distance from each other. He then learned by reading a newspaper that Clark was the other Kryptonian he was supposed to kill. Davis later went to Chloe again to tell her about the time in the Arctic and confessed that he was sent to Earth for the sole purpose of killing Clark. Chloe demanded that he stay away from Clark, but Davis revealed that he was now drawn to Clark instead of Chloe so he could kill him. He begged Chloe to warn Clark of the danger he was in. As he was morphing into Doomsday, he pleaded for Chloe to run away. She made it to her car, but Doomsday followed her and ripped the car door off. Whether or not Doomsday killed Chloe was left unknown, but this all changed when Clark altered the timeline. In the new timeline, as Davis was taking his pills, a nurse told him that Linda Lake wanted to see him. Linda revealed that she knew about Davis' true nature as a bone-protruding monster and ordered him to release her from her restraints, or else she would tell Chloe the truth about him. Furious, Davis gained partial control over Doomsday and used his newfound super-strength to smother Linda. He then threw the pills away, now knowing that he could control the beast within. Davis then began a killing spree to "control the beast" by killing those he saw as evil. After killing a drunk driver who killed a mother and her child, Davis was arrested because Jimmy witnessed him murdering the driver, but was released for reasons unexplained. When Davis found Jimmy in his ambulance, he injected Jimmy with a hallucinogen and placed him back into his hospital room. The hallucinogen made Jimmy believe that the creature was attacking Chloe again. Later, Davis was about to attack a robber when he was knocked to the ground by Jimmy, who had followed him. He began transforming into Doomsday when Jimmy was temporarily incapacitated by Chloe. When Chloe assured him everything was all right and touched his shoulder, Davis reverted to human, stating to Chloe that she saved him. Davis was last seen standing, in the pouring rain, across the street from Chloe's apartment, staring into her window. Later, as he was preparing dinner for Chloe, Davis accidentally cut himself, but healed instantly, with Chloe being curious of that. He later left to bury the body of one of his latest victims. Once he returned to his car, Tess Mercer blew it up with him inside. Davis later awakened in the Luthor Mansion, covered in bandages and Tess told him his life story. Going through the mansion, Davis remembered that he was greatly harmed by kryptonite. When Tess felt that Davis had to die in order for the Traveler to fulfill his destiny, he attacked her. Davis went to Chloe to confess his love for her and to ask her to help kill him. Chloe took Davis to a LuthorCorp facility where she drenched him with liquid kryptonite. Davis, however, managed to survive, declaring himself immortal. He realized that he needed Chloe by his side to prevent the beast from coming out. In surprise, Chloe obliged to allow him to be near her. When Chloe was being threatened by a gangster of Milano's in the Talon, Doomsday killed him. After seeing Chloe talk to Dr. Emil Hamilton, Davis went to Chloe to explain that his urges were becoming more frequent now and that he needs to be physically near her now: Chloe then insisted that they run away together after telling Davis that he was wanted. When Oliver and Jimmy were in Chloe's apartment, Davis knocked them unconscious and tied them up in the Talon basement. As Davis strove for control, Jimmy taunted Davis, who decided to kill one of them but was stopped by Clark, who dragged him at super speed to the Fortress of Solitude. There, Clark told him about sending him to the Phantom Zone where he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anybody anymore. Refusing to live forever in a world without Chloe, Davis fought Clark to prevent him from opening the portal, declaring that he was going to take Clark with him if he had to go. After a short scuffle, Clark and Davis reached a point where neither could overpower the other until Chloe arrived, which calmed Davis. Chloe removed the black crystal from the Fortress' console and then used the Key to take both Davis and herself out of the Fortress away from Clark. As Davis was getting ready for the road, Chloe secretly called Clark to call off his search for her and Davis. Sometime later, as Doomsday, Davis was attacked by Tess' metahuman team, but he escaped and killed Neutron. Davis and Chloe were in Edge City lying on top of their car looking at the stars when they were attacked and abducted by the Justice League, who intended to kill Davis in order to stop Doomsday. Davis realized that dying was the only option left for him and that he wasn't able to control the beast any longer even in Chloe's presence. However, when Davis began to transform again, Chloe used black kryptonite to split Davis from Doomsday in a painful process. Once separated from Davis, Doomsday defeated the Justice League and knocked out Davis with ease. Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to safety in the apartment he had originally bought as Chloe's wedding present, called "The Watchtower." Meanwhile, as Davis appeared unconscious, Chloe and Jimmy re-affirmed their love for each other and Chloe revealed that her only reason for leaving with Davis was to protect Clark from Doomsday. Hearing Chloe's revelations, Davis reacted in a rage, impaling Jimmy with a pole. Davis turned to kill Chloe as well for betraying him, but Jimmy used his last moments alive to push Davis into a spike, thus killing him and saving Chloe. Appearances Powers and Abilities Current After he was separated from Doomsday, Davis lost all of his Kryptonian powers. Former Davis, a kryptonian engineered specimen, was breed to kill Kal-El, and his abilities biologically stemmed from his kryptonian physiology, but Chloe stripped him of his alien makeup with black kryptonite, rendering him human. * Reactive Camouflage: Davis was designed by his "parents" to adapt to any environment he inhabits, accounting for his human appearance and his more monstrous form. * Reactive Adaptation: Davis could adapt to any form of harm and become immune to it. Neutron zapped him with a radioactive blast, which wounded Davis but he became immune to it. *'Super Strength': Davis possessed middle-high-level Kryptonian strength, requiring Clark to emphasize his strength to restrain him. He could easily kill humans and anything under Clark in power. * Super Speed: Davis could move at speeds that far exceed the sound barrier and could also perceive the world in slow motion with his accelerated vision. * Invulnerability: Davis didn't generate a bio-electrical force-field, like kryptonians, he adapted and become resiliently immune to anything that injured or killed him due to his kryptonian monster DNA. * Healing Factor: Davis will heal of any wound and will become completely invulnerable to it, with this ability being linked to his reactive adaptation. When Faora impaled him with a steel rod, his injury completely healed within only a couple of minutes. He later cut himself while dicing some food, but the wound healed quickly. * Immortality: After adapting to kryptonite radiation, Davis stated to Chloe that he was immortal. * Kryptonian Sense: Davis could instinctively sense Kryptonians. Vulnerabilities *'Green Kryptonite' - Like all Kryptonians, Davis was vulnerable to kryptonite. When exposed to a chunk of green kryptonite as a child, Davis experienced severe pain until the kryptonite was shut in a lead box. Years later, he had Chloe use liquefied green kryptonite to kill him. However, because of his adaptive ability, Davis came back to life and was no longer vulnerable to kryptonite. *'Black Kryptonite' - Later, when he was exposed to black kryptonite by Chloe as he began transforming into Doomsday, Davis became a separate being altogether, making Doomsday void of human emotion, ruthless, cold and virtually unstoppable, while leaving Davis a normal human being whose only 'power' was his former connection to Doomsday. *'Kryptonian dagger' - A Kryptonian dagger could kill Davis if he was stabbed with it, but he'd heal and resurrect himself afterwards, but was never used on him in season eight because Clark continuously expressed that he didn't want to kill him. *'Limited Adaption' - Judging by his reaction to kryptonite, when he was exposed to it as a child but was still vulnerable later, it would appear that Doomsday can only adapt to threats that actually kill him (also supported by Faora saying "that which kills you makes you stronger"), with his body retaining a vulnerability to damage until it is forced to adapt. This is further supported by the fact that he still retained small cuts even after his body acquired immunity to being stabbed after he was impaled through the chest by Faora, with his chest breaking the knife when he subsequently tried to commit suicide while he was still able to cut his fingers. *'Killing Urge' - As shown throughout Season 8, whenever he became irritated, agitated or aggravated, Davis had to kill people in order to suppress the beast. Sometime later, this tactic no longer worked and he had to be close to Chloe for him not to change. Emil affirmed this, saying that Davis' changes could be triggered by intense emotions, such as love or hate. Relationships * Chloe and Davis - Details on their short-lived friendship/relationship. * Clark and Davis - Details on how they become from being friends to enemies. * Jimmy and Davis - Details on their friendship turned rivalry which ended in tragedy. * Chloe, Jimmy and Davis - Details on the turbulent triangle in Season 8. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Aliens